Small Accommodations
by Kibbs1709
Summary: The NCIS team are sent away from D.C. and their new living quarters do not provide much sleeping room. Kibbs all the way! Appearances from Tony, and a little Abby and Ducky.


Night 1

"Sir, I'm sorry about the small accommodations, but it is all we have left. We have had the fridge and pantry filled, and have provided you with towels and blankets. It was a short notice."

"This is fine." He grabbed the key and walked to the kitchen where a large table sat. "It's late, we'll get the equipment set up tonight and start work tomorrow."

"Uhm, Agent Gibbs. One more thing."

"What?" Gibbs turned irritated by the young man. Mainly due to the fact he had been flirty with Kate and she was in return.

"There is only one room." He turned to walk out and stopped at Kate. "You know, if you can get away, I can provide you with sleeping space."

"Well-"

"Kate. Here, now." Gibbs called before she had the chance to respond.

"Bye Miss Kate. I hope to see you soon." The young agent smiled and left.

"Kate, I said come here."

"Jesus Gibbs, what?" She walked over letting her bags fall to the floor by her feet.

He had every intention of questioning her with her un-NCIS-like behavior, but he wasn't one to talk, so he waved it off, this time.

"Okay, like I had said. Let's get the equipment set up and we'll start work tomorrow.

A couple hours passed before they finally finished connecting, checking, and reconnecting everything properly.

They fell down into the closest chair. Their heads leaning back, eyes closed, mouths open. They were all exhausted.

"Gibbs." Kate muttered without moving.

"Yea Kate." He said with the lack of effort.

"What are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements? There is one barely bigger than a twin bed in there and a couch in here."

Gibbs sat up and opened his eyes to look at Kate in thought.

"You can have the bed Kate, Tony, you can have the couch."

"What about you Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"I can sleep in that chair you're sitting in."

"Seriously Gibbs, no. You can't sleep in a chair for four nights."

"Well Kate, what other ideas do you have?"

"You can just share a bed with me, it's no big deal. We need to be well rested to work on this case." She blurted out. Tony decided to join in the conversation.

"Hey boss, you can take the couch and I'll take Kate's offer." He turned and winked at Kate. Gibbs saw this and knew that would be a bad idea.

"Not a chance in hell DiNozzo." She smiled.

"Are you sure, Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Gibbs, it's no big deal. I swear. I'm a deep sleeper, probably won't even notice you're there." She laughed.

Finally…the moment came. Kate was wearing a t-shirt that came just past her ass. It was white and said 'New Orleans' in black and gold letters, obviously a gift from Abby. He made a mental note to thank her because it looked great on Kate.

She was standing with her back facing the door, digging through her bag. Gibbs just leaned against the doorframe in only boxers, and with the sight in front of him, he was regretting the decision. He was considering grabbing a pair of jeans and throwing them on a long with a sweatshirt. He couldn't trust himself around her, much less half naked, but he couldn't show this to her, so he tried his best to act casual.

"So, do you want the side with the wall or nightstand?" He asked glancing at the bed that seemed to become smaller and smaller as it set in the corner of the small room.

"Well, whoever wakes up the earliest should have the outside."

"That would be me."

"Okay, then I will take the wall." She smiled and climbed into the bed.

Gibbs was happy. He would need a quick escape route in the morning, and having to crawl over Kate wasn't his idea of really escaping.

He sat his gun on the nightstand and got into the bed. He couldn't feel comfortable so close to Kate. They both sat up still, their legs under the covers. Kate's folded Indian style, Gibbs bent at the knees slightly.

"Kate. If you want to change your mind about this, I will completely understand."

"Really Gibbs, it's no big deal." But honestly, her heart was racing. She figured the offer was professional, but her head was screaming that she wouldn't be able to sleep a minute with him lying beside her.

She sighed heavily yawning all at once.

"Well, good night Gibbs." She lay down and faced the wall.

Gibbs couldn't help but notice how the blankets contoured her body perfectly, showing even the slightest curves of her body. 'This is going to be a long night', he thought as he sighed leaning to the lamp switching off the light.

"Good night Kate." He turned so his back would face her.

Sometime around one in the morning, they were both awake, neither of them aware of the others consciousness.

Kate fidgeted her hands in her shirt. 'Come on Kate. He's asleep. Now it's your turn!', but she was helpless, and unaware that Gibbs was having the same battle.

Somehow, Kate managed to fall asleep, Gibbs on the other hand…not so much. What he discovered though was the kind of sleeper Kate is. She sprawled out taking as much room as she could. She was now facing Gibbs. The constant turning in her sleep had caused the blankets to uncover most of her body and her shirt had twisted up to her naval. It was tight now against her body, and even in the darkness that the room was set, Gibbs' eyes could see it all. He had to get out of there, but the whole damn place was so small that he had nowhere to escape to. Gibbs could feel his groin tightening more and more by each mumble in her sleep and each turn. Her legs kept grazing his and her feet rubbing against his.

Finally, his exhaustion became too much, and he followed Kate into sleep.

7 o' clock rolled around and Kate groggily woke up to see Gibbs still passed out asleep. She had to get up though. "So much for you waking up first." She muttered. 'Great', she thought, 'I get to crawl over my boss now.' As she looked at the end of the bed for a possible escape route, but it was blocked by a desk that she knew she would knock over and hurt herself with.

She leaned over him a little to place her hand on the other side and slowly tried to get her leg on the other side of him. Next, she went for the other leg. As she pulled, her foot got caught in the twisted sheets and she fell against his sleeping body.

"Damn it." She cursed as she fell hard onto him.

His eyes darted open to take in all at once what was happening. The first thing he noticed was Kate's knees on the sides of his hips, and her pelvis pushing against his groin. Her breast pushed against his chest and her face had fallen to his neck. Her lips rested against his neck, quite soft to Kate's surprise, and the breathing tickled his neck. She was kicking her right leg in attempt to free it from the sheet, but that only made the problem worse. His morning stiffness was only increased to the purely pleasurably caused stiffness that she was causing, and once she noticed this, her shaky arms lifted her shoulders and up barely over him and she turned her head to see his eyes opened.

"My foot is caught Gibbs. Oh my god. I, I'm sorry. Just...ah...give me a second." She finally gained control of her arms and steadied her torso above him, only causing her lower half to push even more firmly against his. He caught her eyesight and could see her face blushed violently crimson. Her right hand reached back and she untangled her foot. The awkward position only made matters worse as Gibbs looked to the ceiling with the 'Oh God' stare and 'If she doesn't hurry up, we'll have some problems' look. The same look as during the emergency blow on Sub Rosa. The look of a strong man trying not to weaken to sexual instinct.

She finally got her foot out and rolled off of him quickly. He sat up in the bed and faced her.

She couldn't raise her head to look him in the eyes. Not after that. She thought she might never be able to look him in the eyes again.

"Katie. I'm sorry."

Those three words were enough for her and she looked up to him.

"Look, we can just pretend nothing happened and never talk about it again."

"Yea. That'd be best. I think Tony should take my place tonight."

"Not that I don't understand, but do you really want to deal with Tony questioning your sudden change of heart. He'll think something went on in here."

"Well it did Kate."

"But do you want DiNozzo to know that?" She laughed half-heartedly.

He couldn't help but join her laughter and nodded with agreement. "You have a point."

"Let's just get dressed and no one has to know." Her eyes wandered to his center. "Uh." She grabbed some boxers off her bag and put them on real quick. "You deal with… I'll start us some coffee." She couldn't look at him again. She was too embarrassed.

Gibbs just lay back down and sighed heavily rubbing his hands over his face. 'You are too old for this!' His mind screamed to him for the thousandth time. It was a phrase that was perpetual and always lingering, but never seemed to make a mark on his body or heart. He made his way to the bathroom without being seen by Kate and regained control of himself. He walked back to the room to grab a t-shirt. He didn't notice the fact that the door was closed all the way, having halfway closed it behind him, so when he walked in to see Kate under the yellow light, he jumped and became his pet peeve; apologetic.

"Oh, sorry Kate. I thought that I closed the door behind me. And, I'm sorry, I'll leave. Uhm. Yea, I'm sorry."

She turned around quickly. "Gibbs. Calm down, I was just grabbing my brush." An amused grin replaced the lips that had recently touched his neck. "Remember, we share this room. I don't think we'll ever forget that kind of fact." She laughed.

He couldn't help but feel dumb. He smiled along and laughed.

"Sorry Katie. I guess I'm still a little nervous with what happened." Her left eyebrow raised and she was even more amused then before.

"Nervous?" She walked to him in her short boxers that had been rolled at the waistband to make them even shorter. "So I make you nervous Gibbs?"

"Woah. See boss, I totally should have gotten this room!"

"DiNozzo!" They both yelled, Gibbs never turning around, but keeping his eyes locked with Kate's.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But seriously…Kate, that voice is sexy. You should use it more often, preferably with the amount of clothing, or lack there of, as you have now." He winked at her and turned around.

"Hey DiNozzo." He turned to see her mischievous expression. "Trust me, that voice was nothing." She winked back as she walked to him slowly, her hand resting on the doorknob, her breasts close to Tony's uncovered chest. Her face tilted a little closer to his.

Gibbs couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy.

Tony's face leaned down to almost meet hers. "And when am I to discover such sexier actions?"

She brought her lips to his ear, grazing it slightly. "Tony," Her voice sounding even more sexier than before. Gibbs could hear this and even he was shocked. "There isn't a chance in hell."

Gibbs burst out into laughter the moment the words poured out of her sexy mouth and laughed even harder as she moved back and slammed the door shut in his face, his eyes closed still imagining what Kate had in store for him.

She turned around to continue with Gibbs and smiled.

"That was great." He said still laughing. She replied with her sweet and proud smile then quickly went back to her provocative tone.

"I believe you were saying I make you nervous."

His laughing came to a halt and he stared into her eyes unknowing of where she was going exactly. Should he apologize for that as well or flirt back?

"Well, I did wake up to you straddling me this morning. I think the sight of you on top of anyone would make them nervous. Especially once you start rocking back and forth."

Kate couldn't help the crimson returning to her cheeks.

"My foot was caught." Gibbs was turning the tables in the game, and theoretically was on top so to say, and Kate was surprised and on bottom. Nervous.

He walked to her, standing dangerously close allowing her to feel the heat emanating from his body.

"I'm not making you nervous am I, Katie?" The words danced off his tongue and tickled her ears.

She inhaled sharp and deep, "I think the coffee is ready. I'll fix you a cup." She walked out of the room and Gibbs smiled and followed her out. She couldn't help but smile either. 'This is going to be a great four more days.' She thought.

She handed Gibbs his coffee at the table and sat down across from him. Beside her was DiNozzo, still shirtless, drinking coffee and taking large bites of his burnt toast.

"Did you sleep well Tony?" She asked.

"Yes Kate. Thanks for asking, anything else you'd like to add. Maybe a sorry and a kiss to my face which was hit by a door."

"No. I think that's it." She said casually smirking at Gibbs who smirked back. It was on. They both knew it, and they couldn't wait to be in that bed again. This time, no invisible boundaries. "Oh wait, you're right. I did forget something." She turned to him seriously. "Any iguanas last night?"

He firmly put down his coffee as Gibbs laughed into his cup after taking a sip.

Kate never looked away from DiNozzo, but smiled widely at him.

"Ha ha Kate. Very funny. No. There were no iguanas."

"That's good to hear. Wait…you did sleep naked that time, so I understand the iguanas urge not to revisit."

"Good morning to you, too ,Kate." He pouted and stood from the chair, put his toast in his mouth and grabbed his coffee to walk away.

"Took long enough." She turned to Gibbs. "I thought he'd bug us forever."

After some flirtatious conversation and 'accidental' hand grazing, they each got appropriately dressed after arguing on dibs for the shower. They interviewed most of their suspects and actually accomplished a lot that day. Gibbs had worried that Kate would prove only to be a distraction, but she might have helped him focus in a way. Or he just simply was ready to get the case over with and get back to the bed.

They decided to call it a day and Tony convinced Gibbs to go to the cantina he saw earlier. They changed clothes and met in the living area. Kate wore a white halter dress that was to her mid thigh, which got Tony's audible approval, Gibbs' silent one. Gibbs wore light-colored slacks and a light blue button up, and Tony also wore lightly colored slacks but with a red shirt.

They headed to the cantina, which was in walking distance, with Tony leading the way. Kate and Gibbs fell back to have a private conversation. Their shoulders grazing casually every so step and the back of their hands almost glued to each other. They couldn't rid their smiles, but neither wanted to.

The sun was setting and the warm light reflected off the now viewable ocean.

"Wow." She said when they could first see signs of the horizon meeting the water.

"Beautiful." Gibbs said staring into her eyes that were hooked on the sun and the distorted reflection. Her eyes were mirrors to the sight, but Gibbs wasn't talking about that at all.

"Gibbs, you're not even looking."

He smiled. "Maybe we're talking about two different things. What do you think is beautiful?" He asked pretending to not know the answer.

"That sun set. There is nothing like it." She was still gasping at the sight.

Gibbs turned as if he was completely unaware there were even water and a sun that existed. "Oh. That's not too bad." He turned back to her. "But it can't stand up to you in that dress." She was taken aback by his words and smiled sheepishly and blushed.

'She's so cute.' He thought as he pulled her close to him by her hand. Her eyes still an accurate reflection of the sunset behind him, but all he could see was the soul hidden deep within the irises. His free hand came up to her collarbone and dragged lazily and softly up her neck to her chin, tilting her face to his.

"And it isn't even in the same category as your eyes." He leaned in and let his lips brush hers. Her lips instinctively parted and she could not have been happier. A warm tongue pushed past his lips and into her mouth to be greeted by another willing tongue.

They both had thought that Tony had already reached the cantina and was eying some blonde, big breasted minor, but he had actually turned to wait for his friends. His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw the sight.

"Oh. Come on. That's not fair." He then grinned evilly and pulled out his cell and took a few photos. A few being ten or fifteen. He couldn't wait to show Abby.

He turned around and headed to do just what was assumed of him.

After a few minutes, the two broke apart and smiled as they stared into each other's eyes.

Gibbs free hand went down to her hand and squeezed lightly and let go.

"How about we head on down there before DiNozzo ditches us, not that I'd mind."

She nodded and they turned to the cantina, Gibbs still letting his other hand hold Kate's, and her thumb rubbing over his knuckles to return her happiness and placement.

Dinner consisted of the complimentary chips and salsa, and around ten beers shared between the two of them while Tony stood at the bar talking up anyone who even glanced at him.

The music was sexy and fun and Kate couldn't help but move around in her seat to the beat, especially after her alcohol intake. Gibbs couldn't help but smile. His hand still had Kate's in it, sitting gently on the table, so he stood and dragged her out to the floor were several couples were dancing.

"Jethro." She called. He established that Gibbs was purely professional and he prefer her to call him Jethro for when they were ever away from work. She was pleased to do so. He spun her into his chest and smiled.

"Oh, come on you know you want to."

Kate was surprised to find he was an exceptional dancer. The movements of their hips swayed perfectly with the rhythm of the music and the scorching and sexual lyrics allowed them to freely touch one another as much as they had been wanting without it being unreasonably inappropriate.

Yet, Tony with his impeccable timing caught the two and pulled out his phone smiling. 'I think this calls for a video.' He said as he recorded their movements.

Kate grinded her center against him perfectly and Gibbs', Jethro's, lips fell to her neck to kiss her softly, then biting even lighter, showing his desire and natural need.

"I think we should head on out of here." Kate moaned lightly into his ear, her eyes closed. Gibbs was happy to oblige and led the way forcefully to the door. Kate barely managed to grab her purse on the way out, being almost dragged out.

'This is too good.' Tony thought as he ended the recording on his cell. 'Youtube will call me and bow down.'

Night 2

They couldn't keep their hands off each other the whole walk to their so-called temporary living quarters. The night air was filled with giggles as Gibbs wrapped around her from behind to kiss her neck and nibble her ear.

If felt like a lifetime before they reached the front door, and Gibbs fumbled in attempt to quickly get the keys out and unlock the door. 'One good reason why my door is never locked', he thought.

Once finally open, he turned to show his satisfied smile, but she pushed him in through the doorway, never removing her hands from his chest. She pushed her body against his and kissed his lips once inside and without flinching and pausing the kiss, her left foot kicked the door shut behind her. He saw a new opportunity and took it. He pushed her against the newly closed door and let his hands wander down her arms to grab her hands, which she had tangled in his hair and shirt. He pinned them over her head against the door with one hand, and used his over hand to travel down her chest and to her core whose heat was seemingly melting the fabric of her dress.

The contact made her whimper and she tried to move a hand down to meet his to force his attention to her center, but he didn't release her hands. He wanted to be in control to show Kate that she was everything he has wanted for so long and to show his appreciation to her. To fulfill every want in her body perfectly and not rushed.

His free hand grabbed her hip as he sucked on the delicious piece of her neck. He could feel her body quiver and let his hand touch her again how she wanted, then travel down her inner thigh to grab the hem of her dress and drag it up, pinning it between his stomach and hers. His fingers pressed firmly against the cloth of her panties, which he could feel were wet with her anticipation. "Jethro." She moaned as she bucked forward. "Please." Her whimper begging and needy.

He loved seeing this strong, independent women melt into him and become dependent on his touch, to lose all control and intelligence, but mutter only one word at a time. So incoherent, and most importantly, sexy. He liked watching her come undone.

Gibbs arousal had truly begun after walking out of the cantina and now he couldn't take the restraint it had. His hand unbuckled his pants and his lips traveled down her body, finally releasing her hands from above her head. They fell limply onto his shoulders. Her head leaned up against the door and her back arched.

His tongue made circles around her naval and he could feel her body tighten.

"Jethro. Jethro please." She cried out to him like a child. He smiled and looked up to see her face. Her mouth open gasping for air, her eyes squeezed shut. He slid her panties down and let his lips linger on her skin. She tensed with anticipation, and when nothing happened, she looked down. "Jethro?" He stood up and smiled. She did her best to step out of her panties without falling to the ground, but then she was picked up by his strong arms and taken to the bedroom.

"Can't wait." She said, but she found her back lying against the bed anyway.

"I find it only right for it to be here, on this bed." He smiled as he crawled over her body and took her lips, tasting her and filing each note away in the Katie Jane Todd file. This particular note was 'sweet and like honey; addicting and powerful' and he would remember it forever.

She finally opened her eyes to see a still fully clothed Gibbs, so she, without hesitation, took her hands to each side of his shirt, and instead of undoing to buttons one by one, forcefully ripping the shirt open. A few buttons flying throughout the room exposing his muscular chest.

Her hands fell against his chest and idly fell to his pants that had been unbuckled and help to get them down. He was now in an open shirt and boxers. He leaned down to undo the knot behind her neck and pulled her dress above her head.

His mouth dropped to her breast as he breathed heavily against her, his tongue tasting every inch.

"So good." He grunted. Her hands fell down to his boxers and pushed them down enough. Her long legs wrapped around him and pushed him to her. He grunted as his arousal pushed hard against her. "Katie." He grunted.

"Now Jethro." The magic words made their way to his ears and within seconds, the first thrust into Kate sent his whole body into shock. She was so tight and his head was spinning. The thrusts started off slow and delicate, but as Kate's fingernails dug into his back, he got the message and went faster. Her moans were louder and his thrust became random.

Kisses were placed all over her body and words spouted from their mouths with pleasure. Gibbs looked down into her eyes as she tossed her head side to side calling his name as she came around him, her muscles tightening even more and he followed her into ecstasy. He continued thrusting, continuing the pleasure of being inside of her, until his arms became to weak to hold him above her and he lightly fell onto her chest. He kissed her longingly and rolled onto his back.

His hand snaked down to hers, which lay on her chest, and held it, lacing their fingers. Her other arm lay across her forehead and she turned to look at Gibbs.

"Jethro." She panted, unable to even muster up words to explain what had just happened.

"Wow."

"That's what they all tell me." He smirked turning to her to see her laughing at his own quote on the Sub Rosa. "Katie." His face became more serious and she turned at the sound of his tone. Her body glistened with sweat and the night poured in through the open window to shine on her body. "You're beautiful."

Her smile grew and she stretched out and straddled him again like their morning predicament had placed her. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. His hands on her hips.

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught their attention and Kate quickly jumped up. Gibbs did the same and grabbed his boxers. He remembered leaving Kate's panties right by the door. Kate remembered as well and gave Gibbs a worried look.

"You're asleep Katie, I'll go get them." She understood exactly what he meant and he slipped into his boxers and went out the door, which had been left open.

"Oh, hey DiNozzo, just making sure that was you."

"Hey boss. Yea, just me. Kate already went to bed?" He smiled inwardly as Gibbs nodded.

"Yea, she was pretty tired. Thought I'd walk her home. I think I might head on to bed myself." Tony watched as Gibbs's eyes searched the floor hastily for her panties, which Tony saw when he walked in. Once Gibbs saw them, his eyes widened. "So. DiNozzo, I figured you to show up with one of those ladies at the bar."

"Ah, come on boss. I wouldn't mix business with pleasure." Gibbs was ready to mock him, but realized that would only make him a hypocrite. "We're here to do a job, so that's what I'm going to do." Tony was trying his hardest not to break into tears with laughter.

"I'm proud of you DiNozzo." He muttered, and Tony couldn't take watching the worry on his face, so he turned around so Gibbs could grab the panties. He dug through his bag looking for nothing.

"Well boss. I'm going to the head and then I'm out for the night. Good night." Tony walked off not able to hold back the smirk he had. Gibbs took off to the bedroom to see Kate pacing back and forth and with the sound of the door opening she turned quickly.

"Did you-" Gibbs waved her panties back and forth in front of his face. "Oh thank God." She reached for them but was denied. He pulled his hand back with a smile.

"You don't deserve these Miss Katie. I had to deal with DiNozzo to get these back. You really owe me."

"Is that right?" She pounced on him, taking him onto the bed in one swift move. "And how am I supposed to pay you back?" She smirked as she whispered into the nape of his neck.

"You're starting off great." He smiled as he turned her onto her back.

"Jethro. DiNozzo is here, we can't with him here." She watched his eyes dart back and forth at hers and finally sigh.

"You're right. I'll find a way to make sure we get more privacy tomorrow."

"Good." She pushed him up and onto his back, taking back the top. "How about we get some sleep then?"

That night, they happily shared the closeness; in fact, they wished they were even closer, as they lay in each other's arms. Their breathing became sequenced as they both felt nothing around them except for their new lover.

The next morning Kate awoke to find her alone in the bed. She sat up and pouted. The smell of coffee traveled to her nose and she stood to follow it. Mesmerized.

Gibbs turned to see his beautiful Katie standing behind him. Her hair a morning mess, her eyes still closed from grogginess, and her body only covered in a long basketball jersey.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered as he walked up to her and left a kiss on her forehead, handing her a coffee mug with the perfect amount of sweetener and cream. Gibbs couldn't help knowing little pieces of trivia on Kate. He knew how she liked her coffee, favorite color and number, and many random facts. The favorite number was only reassured due to that being the identity of her ass tat that Tony had obsessed with for so long. The number 17. Though, he had not yet learned of the significance, he was sure to discover it.

"Thank you baby." She whispered back thankfully.

Tony walked in with a file in his hand and a phone tucked in between his ear and shoulder.

"You got it. Yea, we'll be right over." He hung up the phone and sighed. "So, boss. Our lead suspect, Petty Officer James Roberts was found this morning dead in his truck a few miles off base."

"Damn it." He muttered. "Alright, you two get ready to go and we'll head down there as soon as we can. Did you tell them not to disturb the crime scene until after we can take a look?"

"Well of course boss." He beamed as he walked to Kate. "So, Katie Girl, sleep well?"

"Don't even go there DiNozzo." She called out as she walked back to the bedroom, coffee in hand. Gibbs watched Tony as he watched Kate, grinning like a little school boy, and with a firm smack into the back of the head Tony jumped.

"Hey boss. What was that for?"

"Don't look at her like that."

"Boss, come on, did you see those legs." Tony flinched as he saw Gibbs hand come back up. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Geez. No fun with these two." He walked to his bag to change.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh as he walked into the bedroom.

Night 3

"Gibbs." She moaned with the little lisp he always noticed and adored. "There is no connection between Roberts and James that would make someone go after them both. Unless," She straightened in her chair and a small shine of hope gleamed in her expression. It had been a long day and it was beginning to turn into morning. The sun had long been down and Petty Officer Roberts' death had set off the team. "Unless, he didn't kill James, but he knew who did. And whoever killed James, found out or already knew that Roberts knew and silenced him before we had a chance to get a confession or statement."

Tony's head rose from out of his file, which he was hiding behind to sneak a chance to close his eyes to rest. "What about Petty Officer Watson. He mentioned that Roberts had been acting paranoid recently. He must of known that the killer knew about him."

"Exactly. Someone may have told him to stay quiet in order for his life, but obviously something happened to break this agreement." Kate chimed in getting excited that the case might be finally taking a step forward. "James and Roberts were each killed with a gun shot to the head from behind. The killer obviously didn't want the Petty Officers to know that they were there or to see them at all."

Kate and Tony continued their brainstorming as Gibbs sat back in his chair, listening intently, watching Kate's beautiful lips as she spoke so strong and confident in herself.

"We'll see what they get off the prints we took in Roberts room and see if we can get any hits. Abby should have all the results on her test by tomorrow. We'll video them and hopefully get this case wrapped up early. Until then, let's call it a night."

"Oh. Thank God Gibbs, I thought I'd never see my bed again…oh wait. I have a couch." He smiled unhappily and went to change.

Kate walked ahead and changed clothes while Gibbs brushed his teeth. He walked in to see her lying half asleep on the bed, perfectly set in the middle. He couldn't help but laugh as he pulled off his shirt and pushed down his pants. He crawled in next to Kate who instinctively turned to face him, her face snuggling into the nape of his neck.

"Hey." She muttered with a smile on her face, eyes closed.

"Hey to you, too." He rubbed her back and she purred against him and pushed her hips against his.

"How about tonight we just get some sleep Katie, we both need it."

"Mmm." She pouted.

"Trust me, we'll have many chances to do that Kate, tonight we need sleep. The faster we get done with this case, the faster we can do anything you want."

"Fine." She pretended to me mad. "Can I at least have a kiss?" She smiled and opened her big brown eyes, bringing them up to stare into him.

"I guess that can't hurt." A kiss turned into a few, a few turned into making out, and before either of them could rationalize what was happening, he was on top of her, making her call out his name.

"Katie," He whispered into her ear after coming down from his orgasm, breath strangled and desperate. "You are going to be the death of me."

She giggled like a little girl and bit his ear. "You know it Jethro."

They fell asleep with her in his arms, comfortable and in peace.

The sun woke Kate up early the next morning. Kate had always enjoyed her sleep in complete darkness; she found it more comforting. She could feel Gibbs' arm still wrapped around waist and she felt warm. She felt that there was no other place in the world she would rather be.

"Good morning, Katie Girl."

"How long have you been awake?" She turned to look at him, his eyes still closed.

"You underestimate me?" She leaned in and kissed his nose.

"Of course not." With that, he opened his eyes and threw her flat on her back and hovered above her.

"Good." He lingered his lips just before hers and stared into her eyes. "Katie," His lips barely met hers and retreated back again, "I love you." He let her eyes speak her reaction and smiled inwardly as he let his lips meet hers again before she could actually reply.

"Come on. Let's finish this case so we can go home." He jumped out of bed, went to the kitchen to start some coffee.

Kate walked to the bathroom with a towel in hand as she saw DiNozzo making his way with a towel slung over her shoulder. He reached a hand out to turn the doorknob and Kate elbowed him out of the way.

"Didn't your mother teach you better DiNozzo?" She smirked as she closed the door in his face.

"How about we conserve water Kate?"

"Keep dreaming DiNozzo."

A slap to the back of the head made Tony jump. "Actually DiNozzo, even if you dream it, I'll kill you."

"Sorry boss."

With hard work, smart research and even smarter interrogation skills, the team solved the case before the sun could even set. Of course, for Kate and Gibbs, there were some other incentives to finishing the case other than simply going home.

They boarded the small jet and collapsed into their seats, each managing to fall asleep within an hour of take off.

Back in D.C. NCIS Headquarters

The team finished typing up their reports and began to head to their cars.

"Kate." Gibbs called after her. "Wait a sec will ya'."

"What's up Jethro?" She turned around with a smile. "Couldn't be away for a few minutes?"

He couldn't help but smile wide. "Something like that. Actually, I was wondering if I could take you to dinner Miss Todd."

"Hmm. A date, I don't know." He looked at her with an amused, quizzical smile. "I guess I can spare some time." He took her hand in his, leaned in, and kissed her cheek.

"I couldn't be happier than for you to waste your time with me."

She went home to change and he picked her up and hour later.

When he knocked on her door, he expected to her be as beautiful as always, but when she opened the door, he literally had to catch his breath and wait for his heart to start beating again. Her hair was in loose curls, her make-up made the green in her eyes shine brighter than the sun, and she was wearing a beautiful, short red dress. Spaghetti straps left so much of her skin exposed and she was captivating.

"Too much?" She asked worried.

"Not at all." Somehow, not quite positive on how, he managed to speak.

She couldn't help be head over heals for this man standing before her. His silver hair was groomed perfectly, even for his Marine haircut, and he wore black slacks and a crisp, black button up shirt. He was, without a doubt, the sexiest man she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Y-you ready?"

"Y-yeah." She said mockingly, grinning like a child.

"If you're going to make fun of me, I'll just-" He began to walk away.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

He turned quickly and pulled her into his arms. "You are beautiful baby."

"You are so handsome." He took her hand and threaded her fingers with his.

"So, where are we going?"

"I have a friend who owns the greatest Italian restaurant you will ever go to, very discrete place. It's doesn't advertise, you just have to be lucky enough to know someone."

"Ooh. I say I'm pretty lucky."

"Damn right."

They arrived at the restaurant and he opened her door for her and led her in.

Kate gasped at the beautiful room. It was dark and very romantic. Tables covered with cream tablecloth, candles in the center, and light Italian music playing in the background.

They were seated in the back of the restaurant where there were large windows showing the sunset and a set of double doors opened letting in a light breeze. It was perfect.

"Here's our wine menu sir. Can I get you anything else?" Gibbs shook his head once saying 'no'. The young waiter was like a younger DiNozzo: handsome and flirty. He had dark brown hair, green eyes, and a perfectly chiseled jaw, in his late twenties. The man, though addressing Gibbs and trying his best, he couldn't help but gawk at Kate, who only smiled in return.

"Anything you need ma'am, just ask." He smiled as he walked away.

Kate looked down into the wine menu and sighed. "Jethro, don't look at me like that. The waiter is a boy. What is he, maybe 25?"

"I don't think your age differs from his much more than it differs from mine." Kate realized he was probably right.

"Except I'm only into older men. They're more… experienced." She said slyly with a subtle wink. "So, what wine do we want?"

The night went by perfectly and after finishing their dessert, they sat there continuing to drink wine, each slightly tipsy, their laughter sounding like a beautiful melody in the night air.

"But you know, every time I get on a plane, I still think of our little bathroom scene."

"Is that right Katie?"

"Yes. Ever since then, I've been hoping to get thrown into a small bathroom and held like that, and other things to go with. Well, except for when you tell me my ex-boyfriend was poisoned and killed and they think I might have done it."

"Yea, Kate. I just had to make sure you didn't do it. I had to read your reaction."

She put her hand on his firmly. "Don't worry Jethro, we solved that case for him didn't we."

"Yea, yea we did." After gazing into her eyes for a while he leaned back and sighed. "So, I think I ought to get you home Katie Girl."

"Only if you want."

Time after that seemed to only be a blur for the each of them. A blur of him driving fast to his house, her hand firmly on his thigh, blur of them fumbling through the door and immediately tearing at each other's clothing. Their kisses were frantic and desperate and their touched needy and wanting. Finally, somehow still unknown to each of them, they made it upstairs to his room, naked, and lying on the high count sheets that felt like silk against her naked skin. The room got hotter and hotter ad their skin began to glisten with sweat. Their moans were incoherent, pieces of Katie and Jethro being spun around in their heads.

The room was dark except for the moon shining in through the window, yet bright enough for Gibbs to look down and see her face as she attempted to call his name. After moments of intense, passionate body entanglement, her body shook as her orgasm came. Her body clenching around him made him cum right after her.

They laid there, still, heavy breathing, and Gibbs kissed the hollow of her neck, nibbling a little, then kissing again to soothe the mark he made.

"I love you Katie."

"I love you Jethro." She kissed the top of his head and as soon as she could feel the weight of her body return to her, she used her best Secret Service tricks to turn him onto his back.

"Well look at my Caitlin. You surprise me each day."

"And I will surprise you each day from here on out." She leaned down and pressed her chest against his stomach and laid kisses on his chest, her hand sliding down his side to his center to stroke him.

"You're right about that." His head flew back as he became erect in her hands. Her mouth made a trail down his chest and then became the replacement for her hands. Her head bobbed up and down and Gibbs' hand rested firmly, but not controlling, on her head as he softly murmured her name and a few Gods and Jesus Christs.

He came again and she took him in with pride and pleasure, engulfing in the taste of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Katie." His raspy moan made her heart skip a beat. "You are one incredible woman."

She leaned against his lips and purred. "I know."

Once again, and not the last time, she began to fall asleep in his strong, muscular arms.

Her mind was swirling with all the events that had taken place within the pat few days and before she fell asleep she heard his voice whisper into her ear.

"Caitlin Jane Todd, I want you in my life forever. I can't see me living a day without you."

"Me either Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She thought back to when they arrived in Gitmo. The boy who annoyed Gibbs by flirting with her, but she was so thankful, for had he not have forgotten to schedule them before hand, she would have never been stuck with Gibbs in the 'small accommodations'.

As the two lay in eachother arms, across town sat Tony, Abby, and Ducky staring at the screen in Abby's lab.

"I told you." Tony said as they watched the video of the two dancing and necking. "Abby, pull up the photos I gave you." She did so and it showed Kate abd Gibbs kissing in the sunset.

Two shocked faces stared at the screen and DiNozzo smiled.

"It's about time." Ducky said.


End file.
